(1) To compare the efficacy of 2 doses of recombinant interferon-beta vs. placebo in patients with chronic Hep C; (2) To evaluate the safety and toler-ability of recombinant interferon beta in chronic Hep C; (3) To determine the immunologic, biochemical and hematologic changes and the immunogenicity associated with recombinant interferon beta administration; and, (4) To study the effects of recombinant interferon beta on Hep C replication and serology.